one way or another
by Florence930
Summary: From the age of ten, Kai knew Bonnie was the one for him. She's his soul mate and they're meant to be together...whether she knows that or not.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is kinda different from my usual stuff. Like this is kinda darkish and creepyish and Kai is kind of a** **creep in this** _ **.**_

 **The title is from a song of the same title by Blondie but the 'Until The Ribbon breaks' version is just so Kai. Fic was inspired from a show called 'You' I haven't seen it but I saw the trailer and I was like damn that's bonkai and then this happened.**

 **Hope you like this one :) oh and Jeremy and Elena aren't related in this.**

 ***AU* *Human***

* * *

"Oh you're so fucking gorgeous, it's not fucking fair." Kai groaned, watching the screen with tired, hooded eyes.

He checked his phone and sighed. He had to get up for work in four hours and he's been trying to. He has, it's just hard to peel his eyes away from the goddess before him.

He clicked onto another picture and another; Bonnie smiling in a cocktail dress with a couple other women, Bonnie in a petting zoo feeding a goat, Bonnie playfully frowning in front of a closed ice cream parlor.

He exhaled a chuckle. She's adorable. He mussed up his hair in fatigue.

It's pictures he's seen before, going through her Facebook has become a nightly ritual for him.

It's amazing how one woman can exemplify the perfect package; cute, sexy, kind, intelligent, funny...she has it all.

He clicked back onto the picture with Bonnie in the cocktail dress. His eyes slowly slid over her frame, all curves; soft and dangerous draped in red silk. He imagined being there, at that sports bar lifting her up on the bar stool, pushing up her dress, ripping apart her panties as he sinks to his knees. Tongue fucking her for all of them to see. To let everyone know that she belongs to him. He bet she'd taste amazing. It's Bonnie, of course she would.

He shifted in his seat as he craned his head closer to the laptop.

It's cruel and painfully unfortunate, being so far away from her.

She's living somewhere in California, it was always difficult to pin point exactly where.

The pictures in her Facebook and Instagram show her in Los Angeles or San Francisco or Santa Barbara...he tried finding her online in any search avenue he could, believe him, he's looked. Her bio on her Instagram is frustratingly vague as is her Facebook.

For a woman that displays her life in such a beautiful, public way but not delve into any specifics...it's such a tease.

His eyes started to shutter, getting heavier and heavier by the second. His sleeping pattern has been all over the place. He yawned loudly, closing the tabs before resentfully shutting off his laptop.

He sat in his seat for a bit, his fingers drumming against the key board as he stared at the blank screen. He quickly eyed his phone, "you were just on her Instagram, she's not going to update in the last ten seconds." His hand reached for his phone but paused in the last second, he curled his hand into a fist, "stop. Go to bed."

He swiftly pushed himself away from his desk and walked away. He made his way to his bedroom, stripping off his shirt along the way, tossing the shirt in the laundry basket.

He paused when he heard a ding from his office, alerting him of a notification. He stopped, itching to turn back. "Stop, check in the morning. It's probably not her anyway." He continued walking to his bedroom, although a little slower this time. "Oh fuck it." He turned back to grab his phone, quickly typing in his password, once he had, he frowned.

It was a picture of Jo and Alaric on their honeymoon, all cozied up on a beach resort in Bali.

He rolled his eyes but he brought his phone with him, just in case. Just in case.

* * *

Bonnie slumped against her seat, listening to a playlist of some really depressing music. In the mood to further her already melancholic state.

She snuggled deeper into her hoodie, burying herself into her hood. Tears sprang to her eyes but she quickly brushed it away.

She really had to stop sporadically crying over him. ' _He's not worth your tears_ ,' her mom told her when Bonnie sobbed to her on the phone when Jeremy told her about his infidelity with his ex-girlfriend. He wasn't worth it, she knows that now. It's just she thought he was the one. The one that she was going to settle down with.

She thought he was going to propose to her, for fuck sake, on the night he tearfully told her about Anna.

And when he told her she packed her things from their shared apartment and left. She stayed with friends for those couple of weeks, jumping from couch to couch, all the while looking for a new apartment but nothing really clicked, she was being too picky. Too hesitant.

It hit her one day when her real estate agent showed her around a nice, spacious one bedroom apartment, totally within her budget. Normally, she would have signed the lease then and there but she didn't. Instead she thanked her agent and told her she wouldn't need her services anymore. That night, she booked her plane tickets.

" _Flight 997OO, Boarding to Portland is commencing. Seats from rows one to twenty, please_ _line up with your boarding pass_."

Bonnie started to stand at the same time her phone starting ringing.

She eyed the caller and smiled.

"Hello," Bonnie moved her phone from her eyes at the excited screech at the other end, "Caroline, use your indoor voice."

" _Sorry, I'm so happy you're coming here_. _It's been so long_." Bonnie smirked, when her friend quickly uttered after, " _but the circumstances were less than ideal, obviously_. _I'm just happy_ _to get my girl back_... _is that selfish_?"

Bonnie swung her backpack over her shoulder, "obviously not. I'm amazing."

Laughter met her, " _you sure are_."

Bonnie hummed, tucking her ear phones in her pocket. "Bet you have an itinerary all made out."

" _I do actually and it's titled, 'Get over that douche bag, pronto_.'"

"I'm over him."

" _Mmmhmm, okay_."

"I'm getting there, like I'm so close to getting over him."

" _That's better, you never have to pretend with me_."

Her eyes started to sting, "dammit, Care. Getting me all emotional before I board."

" _Sorry, sorry_." Bonnie chuckled as she wiped her eyes with her sleeve. " _I'll pick you up at three._ "

"Perfect," Bonnie dragged her suitcase with her, standing in the back of the line. "You'll have to feed me though, I'll be hungry when we land."

Caroline tutted, " _you're acting like your flight's twelve hours long and not_ _two_."

Bonnie shrugged, all she had in the last several hours was a protein bar, she left her packing to the very last minute which was a huge mistake. "All the same. Feed me."

" _Fine_ ," Caroline grunted, " _ooh_ , _I can take you to that restaurant that Elena works at, she was promoted to second chef last week."_

Bonnie's eyes widened, "didn't she nearly get fired a couple weeks ago for setting the kitchen on fire?"

" _Yes, but_..." Caroline cleared her throat, " _you can't tell anyone but she's sleeping with the owner_."

Bonnie sputtered. Daymn Elena. "Of the restaurant?"

" _Yup, again. Don't tell anyone_."

"I wouldn't," Bonnie quickly took out her boarding pass when it was nearly her turn, "Care, I gotta go. I'll see you in a few hours."

" _Yay! Can't wait to see you_."

Bonnie smiled softly. "You too, I'll see you soon. Bye." She hung up, smiling apologetically at the flight attendant.

As she made her way down the escalator, she exhaled, shoving her phone into backpack.

She hoped coming back here was the right decision and not a rash one.

* * *

Kai's eyes narrowed as his gaze darted from each person in the room. The quiet and mediocrity was bordering on suffocating at this stage. "Seriously, no one has any other ideas?"

"Fine, how about this?" One of the men, Ryan, tapped his hand against his table and jumped up. Kai imagined grabbing his pen and driving into the man's throat as he watched Ryan saunter his way to the front of the room.

"Okay," the blonde man gestured to everyone in the room, "how about...'Life's not fair but it's better to be six feet over than under. Congrats.'"

The woman, Claire, sitting in front of him sighed dramatically. "That's basic as fuck, Ryan. Not to mention grim. This is for birthday cards."

"Uh yeah, for old people," Ryan shrugged, placing a hand on his hip, "it's funny cause they're not dead yet and we're congratulating them for still being alive," He nodded towards Kai, "it's funny, right?"

Kai tilted his head, as he quickly tapped his pen along his note pad, he imagined puncturing tiny holes along Ryan's oesophagus. "Maybe Claire's right. It can come off a little insensitive."

Claire clapped her hands, "see."

Pinning Claire a stern look, Ryan uttered, "I don't see you bringing anything to the discussion."

"I can say the same for you and your ludicrous ideas."

"Ludicrous ideas?"

It was nearly the end of the day, twenty minutes to six. Nearly there. Kai sat back in his seat as he watched his two colleagues bicker. Can't they just go somewhere and fuck already, it's obvious they both want to.

Kai internally rolled his eyes when their voices were rising with each word. "Let's stick with the first idea."

Ryan deflated immediately, leaning against the table, "but it's so tame."

Kai shrugged, "you're in the wrong business then."

"Are you going to illustrate?" Claire eyed Kai expectantly.

Kai flipped his notepad cover over, "unless anybody else feels like it?"

"Nah, you're the best," Claire grinned, in the background he can see Ryan roll his eyes.

"I'll draw up some ideas for Monday then," his phone went off and Kai idly glanced over at it. He froze when Bonnie's notification popped up. His tapped his phone and unlocked it. His face softened when Bonnie's face popped up.

"Take a picture Ryan, Kai's actually smiling."

Kai ignored Claire as his eyes zeroed in on her beaming face. Bonnie's dark hair was tied up, looking beautiful and make up free. There was something about her eyes though, they appear dimmer than usual. Sad, almost.

He was too focused on Bonnie it took a moment for him to realize where she actually was. It looked very familiar. He sat there with furrowed brows until he sharply inhaled. He grabbed his phone, barely an inch in front of his face, he zoomed in. If only those two women in the picture were out of the way. But he recognized the sign, he drove passed the place some days.

It had to be the place.

It was only then did Kai notice the caption: _Happy to be home._

Damn, he even recognized the two women with her now. There were always altogether in high school, he could never see Bonnie without one of the two cheerleaders tagging along. It was always fucking annoying, that.

"Holy shit," he breathed in disbelief. Could it be?

"Uh Kai, you okay, Is anybody there?" Ryan's sarcastic voice broke through his reverie. Whatever face Kai was making made Ryan take pause, he stood there perplexed.

Kai quickly stood up. "I have to go. I'll see you all tomorrow," he quickly muttered as he inelegantly scooted all his papers into his leather messenger bag.

He didn't even bother waiting for the others replies when he went out the door.

"See you tomorrow," Claire's voice softly echoed down the hall that Kai was power walking down.

He was breathing hard and it wasn't from the speed he was walking in.

Bonnie Bennett; the woman he hasn't seen in twelve years, the woman he idolized from afar is back in town.

His head is spinning, he stops and exhales. He blinks, placing his hand on the wall for support. He undoes the top button of his navy dress shirt.

In the back of his mind, he knows he's being pathetic over a woman. A woman that realistically doesn't know he exists.

But he can't help it. Since he was a kid in Elementary school and the first time he saw little Bonnie Bennett dressed in denim dungarees and pig tails, smiling at everyone she saw, like the ray of sunshine she was. It was like his brain got dismantled then reworked so all he saw was her.

He always had the misfortunate of being in different classes from her, even throughout middle school and high school. They also ran in different circles, her with the popular kids, him with the stoners and delinquents.

And then the worst day of his life happened. The first day of sophomore year when he found out Bonnie moved away a couple of weeks prior, towards the end of summer and while he was on a family trip to New Orleans.

And boy, if he was a delinquent then in the eyes of his teachers, that was nothing compared to how he acted post-Bonnie's departure.

He was expelled two weeks later.

His mother begged him to behave in the next school that would take him and he eventually relented, the tears in his mother's eyes swayed him. He hated crying, the act was always strange and unnecessary to him. He can't remember ever crying in his life but seeing his mom in tears did something to him.

He controlled himself; played a part, got decent grades, made decent friends, went to a decent college but all the while he felt something ticking inside him, banging like a drum to the beat of Bonnie's name.

Apparently she moved to a small town called Mystic Falls but they moved away from there too.

It was years later when he found her on social media, and he wanted to contact her but he always chickened out last minute.

He moved off the wall, practically sprinting towards the exit. Moving past the glass double doors and out of the red brick building, he checked his phone. The picture was posted up about five minutes ago, she could still be there.

Kai's legs moved on their own accord as he swiftly made his way towards the parking lot.

His heart drummed almost painfully against his chest; _Bon-nie_ , _Bon-nie_ , _Bon-nie._

* * *

The restaurant was buzzing. Bonnie was surprised with how expansive the place was, the black walls lined with silver panelling and lining added a slight edge from the other restaurants Caroline and herself passed along the way. It screamed 'hip' and cocktail hour. Thankfully there was separate menu for cocktails.

Bonnie was currently on her second strawberry daiquiri.

"Okay, this is really good." Bonnie smiled, tucking into her smoked pork.

Elena gently elbowed Bonnie's arm, "don't sound too surprised."

Caroline nodded, "you came leaps and bounds, remember that scrambled egg fiasco?"

Bonnie snorted, covering her mouth while Elena flinched, "don't remind me." Elena wrapped her arm around Bonnie, giving her a half hug. "Okay, I have to go back to work." She pulled away and stood up, "we'll catch up, properly...tomorrow."

"Why not tonight?" Caroline asked a little too casually, sipping on a soft drink.

"Uh," Elena fidgeted a little, "I have plans," her eyes unconsciously moved to the entrance. Her friend's eyes quickly darted back but Bonnie turned around to look, a man in a suit (over dressed, she thought) was talking to a waiter. Ah, that's obviously the owner. He's handsome, black hair, tall, older. Not necessarily Bonnie's type but totally the kind of guy Elena would be into.

Bonnie turned back in her seat, innocently taking another bite from her food. She looked up find Elena staring at her, anticipation in her brown eyes. Bonnie internally frowned as she pointed to her fork that was stuffed with pepper, "also, really good."

Elena gave her a small smile, she reached out to squeeze Bonnie's forearm for a moment, "I'm glad you're back." Elena stepped away, "I'll see you ladies tomorrow night."

When Elena turned around, back to the kitchens, Caroline pinched Bonnie's arm, "can't you be subtle?"

Bonnie swallowed down her food in a loud gulp. "What do you mean?"

"Looking back at Elena's restaurant bae. Like a full turn in your seat, looking like Miss Marple."

Bonnie didn't think she was being too obvious. She shrugged, "so?"

"Well, obviously she knows that you know now?"

Bonnie's lips pursed as she reached for her cocktail, "and that's a big deal because?"

"Well, I wasn't suppose to tell anyone and..." Caroline shrugged, "you've always had high standards."

Bonnie frowned, feeling a tad offended, "you mean...judgemental?"

Caroline tilted her head, "well..."

Bonnie lightly scoffed, "honestly, as long as Elena's happy, that's all that matters." When Caroline's eyes darted away, Bonnie paused, glass in hand. "What?"

Caroline exhaled a long breath, wide blue eyes on Bonnie's expectant face. "Okay, promise not to tell anyone?"

Bonnie softly chuckled as she shrugged, "sure."

"Elena's restaurant bae, Damon, well," Caroline was being overly dramatic with her gossip but Bonnie leaned forward, her drink tilted towards her lips, intrigued. "The guy's legit married." Bonnie choked on her drink, sputtering, reaching for a napkin and coughing into it. Caroline nodded quickly as she patted Bonnie's back, "right?"

* * *

Kai felt like the wind was knocked out of him.

"Woah." He was on the other side of the road, on the sidewalk, watching his obsession walk arm in arm with the blonde woman from her post.

They were laughing, walking away from the restaurant. Bonnie had her head thrown back, eyes closed as peels of laughter erupted out of her. Her long pony tail swayed with each burst of laughter, looking like the sun.

The pictures don't compare to the real thing. She's mind-numbingly beautiful. His shrewd eyes watch her as they turn the corner, out of sight.

"Sorry there, young man," an elderly woman approached him while Kai moved out of her way, his gaze still latched onto the sight she disappeared to. "You appear lost," Kai resentfully pulled his attentions towards the woman staring up at him. "Do you need any help with directions?"

Kai shook his head, "no I'm..." Bonnie was back in Portland, after so many years his dreams and fantasies are actually coming true. A grin slowly enveloped his face, "perfect."

* * *

 **A/N: let me know ya'll** **think. It's a little short, yes, the next update will be longer...until then :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: After a bazillion years...if anyone is still interested.**

* * *

In the two weeks since she returned, Kai learned a few things about Bonnie.

She likes flowers, especially peonies.

More than once he's seen her holding a small bouquet of pink peonies, as if she couldn't help herself, she'd always find herself diverted back to 'The Grow Room,' a popular local florist. It didn't matter which direction she went in town, at the end of the day, she'd end up there.

He'd watch her through the giant window that took up most of the establishment's wall. He'd watch her smile warmly at the elderly woman at the counter, making small talk as her fingers delicately touched the flower petals.

She has a penchant for the colour lilac, whether it's her blouse, or handbag or hair tie, even her make up. Lilac is the main staple.

He remembered last Tuesday morning on his way to work, thankfully her favourite cafe was along his way, she was a vision, dressed in a lilac summer dress, her curls bouncing along her back as she power walked down the sidewalk. For someone so petite, she was surprisingly fast and wherever she was going must have been important. That still never stops the pangs of bitter disappointment whenever she's out of sight.

He even examines her photos on Instagram, mentally berating himself for not noticing the little detail that was obviously important to Bonnie and sure enough, lilac always made an appearance, even in her filters. She hasn't uploaded a photo since the day she arrived in Portland.

She loves coffee, the fancy kinds, more sugar then caffeine.

It's a morning and afternoon ritual for her. Sometimes she'd go with her two friends from her Instagram post, sometimes with one of them but mostly (thankfully) she'd go alone. He'd go into the café too, order a black coffee, sit in the corner of the café as he takes out his guise of a book and leer over the pages, sinking into the shadows.

She likes to write.

Her eyes never waver from the screen as she types. It's almost trance like. She'd always have her small laptop with her. She had a habit of biting her bottom lip as she tapped the keys, her eyes focused, much too focused when he passed her a few times as he made his way out. Even when he precariously holds his coat so the sleeve purposely brushes against her shoulder. She never looks up.

She was sad.

It's subtle but he couldn't miss the way her smile slips when her two friends engage with one another for a moment, how she stares down at the table, seemingly lost in thought. She perks up not a second later when they bring her back to the conversation. One time he saw her shed tears, it was fleeting as she stared down at her phone, earphones in as she sat down on one of the many benches lining the entrance to the park. His gut twisted when she brushed her tears away before getting up to leave.

He could make her so happy.

They just need to meet first.

* * *

"Bonnie stop moping in front of the laptop. Go watch t.v." Caroline huffed from the kitchen, "you're stressing yourself out."

"Okay," Bonnie mumbled absently.

"Bonnie!"

Bonnie pouted as she refreshed her emails, still nothing.

"Entertain Elena."

"Yeah, entertain me." Elena called out from the living room.

Bonnie closed her laptop and walked into the living room, Elena was curled up wrapped in a fleece blanket, flickering through t.v shows.

Bonnie plonked down next to her, her head resting on a cushion.

"Find anything to watch?" Bonnie mumbled against the fabric.

Elena settled on a 'Friends' rerun and turned towards Bonnie, as much as her fetal position would allow. "Haven't replied?"

Bonnie hummed in the negative.

"It's still early days yet," Elena said gently.

"Yeah but," Bonnie sighed, "I really should have applied sooner, semester is starting in September. I think I missed my window."

Elena yawned, she started flickering through the channels again. "Well, it's not like you could have prepared for all this."

Bonnie cuddled against the cushion. "I guess not."

"I think it's great you're taking writing classes," Bonnie looked down to see Elena smile up at her, "fine tune your talent, I can see you with a published novel by the time you're thirty."

Bonnie chuckled.

"Pulitzer winning."

"Five years to go, that isn't far away." Bonnie smiled wistfully, "if more than ten people read my book, think I'll be pretty content."

Elena let out another loud yawn, "very true."

"Hey!"

Elena let out a tired snicker when Bonnie grabbed Elena's blanket to use as her own.

"Elena, go to bed," Caroline exclaimed, waltzing in to the living room, placing cups of tea onto of the coffee table.

Elena straightened up. Her long, brown straight hair a curtain she brushed aside. Bonnie noticed two pronounced hickies on the side of Elena's neck then, she unconsciously recoils at the sight before exchanging a quick glance with Caroline as Elena let out one last yawn. "Think you're right," she says, standing up.

"I always am," Caroline tutted, as if it should already be obvious.

Bonnie has been crashing on Caroline and Elena's pull out bed but for the past couple of days, she's been sleeping in Elena's room due to her not being there.

This morning Elena came back into the apartment at six in the morning.

Caroline and herself knew very well where Elena stays regardless with how vague Elena's texts are, staying the night at a 'friends' meant staying the night with her boss. Damon's wife must hardly be at home to pull that off, always on business trips perhaps, maybe she's incredibly naïve or idiotic...maybe she knows and is okay with it.

Bonnie internally grimaces.

"Good luck with your job interview today."

Bonnie's frown swiftly morphs into a cheery smile as she regards Elena. "Thanks."

Elena leaves the room at the same time Caroline grumbles, "who holds a job interview on the weekend. It doesn't seem right."

Bonnie shrugs.

"Is that the place where the lady calls you her family when you walk in?"

"Sure is," Bonnie sits up to grab her tea, "it's kinda cute." Her lilac nails clink along the porcelain. "And sometimes she says 'welcome home' when you walk in.'"

"Okay, that's weird."

Bonnie sinks back in the couch, "it's a gimmick, people love gimmicks."

The "home" is a prominent boutique, 'Sweet Pea,' right in the centre of town. The clothes weren't exactly her style per se but it was always busy and she needed a part time job.

Caroline told her she didn't need to rush it, she can take her time and get settled but she did realise she needed to keep busy. She's been floundering in her melancholy over her break up with Jeremy and the general directionless of her life for weeks, the latter for months.

She followed Jeremy nearly across the country to be with him. It was his big brown eyes, the soft, convincing lilt to his tone when he asked her to come with him and love. She loved him so much.

She put things on hold for him and no more, she was never going to do that again, not for anyone.

Bonnie cleared her throat, taking a sip of her sweet tea. "So about-"

"Nope," Caroline cut in, shaking her head. "I already told you, you will get your answer in a week, maybe two and that's being generous."

Caroline worked as a guidance counsellor in the community college Bonnie applied to, you would think having someone on the inside would provide some know-how but nope.

As if reading her thoughts, Caroline's eyes narrowed but Bonnie innocently grinned, "actually I was going to comment on our friend's little love bites."

Bonnie knows it's none of her business but there's a part of her that's very perturbed that Elena still hasn't mentioned her relationship with Damon with her.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "I don't know what's she's expecting out of that relationship."

"Well," Bonnie shrugged, taking another sip, "a stable job for one." She was surprised at how quick her quip was, tone devoid of emotion.

Caroline hesitantly nodded, carefully eyeing Bonnnie. "I just don't want her to fall in love, he's charming and I see the way she looks at him and...he's never going to leave his wife, married men rarely do."

Bonnie agreed wholeheartedly but she scooted closer to Caroline, "guess we have to trust her judgement," she says without much conviction.

Caroline snorted, "if her judgement at times is anything like her cooking then she's screwed."

* * *

Bonnie grinned as she stood up, reaching over to shake the woman's hand in gratitude.

"Thanks so much Miranda."

Miranda, her manager, beams back. "You'll make a wonderful addition to our family."

Bonnie nodded, "excited to be a part of the family," she says, unexpectedly wooden but she flashes a quick smile to make up for it.

"Okay, you can start Monday at nine, dear."

Bonnie nods once before standing up, "perfect."

Bonnie makes her way outside Miranda's office but not before giving one last wave. She closes the door and her smile drops. Faking so much enthusiasm can be so exhausting, her mouth hurts from smiling too much.

She's very pleased though, Miranda seems genuinely kind regardless of her exaggerated pep and 'Sweet Pea' was perfectly accessible, all her favourite spots are within walking distance including the community college, if she gets in anyway.

There's a bounce in her step when she starts to walk towards her friend's apartment.

However, the welcoming wisp of coffee seemed to call to her as she walked by her favourite café.

 _I'll treat myself_ , she thought as she made her way inside.

She stood in line, smiling at the barista when it was her turn, she listed off her usual. When she was done she moved to the side and waited, her purse started to vibrate.

Looking down she retrieved her phone and answered, "hello Care."

" _Hey! How did it go_?"

"You have impeccable timing," Bonnie said, casting another grin and a silent thanks when her drink was ready, "I finished not long ago." She took a sip of her cold brew, savouring the caramel. She stepped to the side since she was kind of getting in the way.

" _Judging by your tone, I assume you got it_?"

"Yup."

" _Woo! Knew you'd get it and also not to undercut your achievement but we're kinda low on oat milk, can you stop at the supermarket_?"

"Sure." Bonnie smirked, "anything else?"

" _Can you buy pesto, I'm craving some pesto pasta_."

"Okay."

" _And carrots, I think that's it...oh and limes, we're having tequila shots to celebrate_."

Bonnie can feel the nausea already as she chuckles. "Fine, I'll see you later."

" _Cheerio_!"

Bonnie places her phone in her bag, head down when she bumps into someone. She hears liquid spill on the floor, it's not her drink. She looks down before looking up in mortification.

The poor guy in front of her looks surprised as he stares down at his drink. "Uhh."

There's even a brown stain on his grey shirt. Oh, that's never coming out.

"I'm sorry," Bonnie squeaks out.

Her cheeks heat up when she gets the attention of half of the café.

"I'm such a klutz, I should have looked where I was going."

She stepped aside when one of the employees started to mop the spillage, "so sorry."

The employee waved it away, "it's cool, happens all the time."

"Sorry," Bonnie muttered again anyway before she addressed the guy she bumped into, he was already looking at her, in resentment she assumes. "I'm so sorry."

He suddenly smiled in sympathy which made Bonnie's cheeks burn even more. "It's fine, don't worry about it."

Taking a silent breath, she asked, "What did you order?"

He caught her drift immediately and he shook his head, "it's fine, think this is a cosmic sign that I drink way too much coffee."

"Please," Bonnie said, taking out her wallet, "I'll feel less guilty."

The man lightly chuckled, which was quite soothing actually. Now that complete embarrassment wasn't the only thing she was feeling at the moment, she took in the man in front of her. She was superficial enough to notice how cute this stranger was.

She turned back to the barista before looking expectantly up at the man.

He moved forward, endearingly awkward. "Umm, a regular Americano to go." He turned to Bonnie, "again you don't have to pay it's-"

Bonnie handed her card over for the barista to tap.

The barista glanced up at the man, "what was your name again?"

"Kai, just Kai."

"Short and sweet," Bonnie said unthinkingly. The heat on her cheeks flared up again when the guy exhaled an amused breath.

"Thanks again...uhh.."

Bonnie playfully rolled her eyes, "thanks hardly needed but it's Bonnie."

"Bonnie," he says slowly, a curious smile envelops his face then, one that makes Bonnie smile back instinctively. Kai held his hand out and Bonnie took it, shaking hands. "Funny circumstances but it's nice to meet you."

Bonnie beamed, glancing up at the easy going smile on his face. "It's nice to meet you too."

She really means it.

* * *

 **A/N: thanks for reading and the reviews (and favs and follows) in the last chap *whew* thanks so much! very much appreciated.**

 **I hope everyone is keeping well. Stay safe.**


End file.
